


FORGOTTEN LOVE

by Sneka_sak



Category: ASTRO (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Mamamoo, NCT (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Boy Jeon Jungkook, Badass, Boys In Love, F/M, Fights, Gangsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneka_sak/pseuds/Sneka_sak
Summary: Childhood sweethearts got separated for some reason and meets again but hero aka Jungkook bullies heroin aka y/n lets see how do they get together





	1. Meeting Again

Y/n pov  
Hi everyone my name is Byun y/n  
I am 21 yrs old my hobbies r dancing ,singing, drawing , boxing and bike and car racing .I like to eat, watch drama, see anime, read manga and comic well i dont have parents they passed away when i was 15 yrs old thats when all the people whom i love left me my first luv my brother well he didnt leave me tho i am the one who left him i was forced to leave him and go to New York where my grand parents live and my brother was in soul taking care of our father's company which was pretty big and famous *signs* well now i am wit ma brother in soul i am happy that i came back to soul maybe i will see my childhood sweetheart 😍😝  
A/n pov  
When y/n was thinking she heard a voice  
Voice: " Y/n come have breakfast"  
Y/n pov  
Sry i forgot to introduce my bro Byun Beakhyun current age 26 relationship status single😐😑ah  
y/n: "Ne oppa coming"*signs* i rolled from my bed did my mrng routines and wore my oversized plain white hoodie and a black running pant wit white sneakers wit ma glasses ahh these glasses sucks i went down to eat my breakfast  
Beakhyun pov  
Aish this gurl takes a long time  
Beakhyun: "Byun Y/n get ur fatass done here palli" i shouted frustrated  
Y/n pov  
Y/n: "Ahh arasoe i am coming down " i went to dining room  
y/n: "oppa seriously cereal this is my first time having breakfast in ur home and u make cereal at ramen but y cereal" i asked him  
Beakhyun: "Well uk i am not jobless like u i have to go to office i have a meeting so eat fast and get out asap" he said  
Y/n: "Ah ur job is more important than ur sista who cane after 6 yrs to meet u huh? *Fake cried*" i said while fake crying  
Beakhyun: "well well i am so sry my little sista now pls get out huh? *Fake smile*" he said frustrated  
Y/n: "Okie okie can i pls use my bike to go to college pls pls" i begged  
Beakhyun: "No u can ride bike after wards not now " he said  
Y/n: "Hmm i am leaving" i said in a sad voice  
Beakhyun:"Well okay take care and pls dont be a badass huh?"he said while smiling  
Y/n:"Neeeee"i said  
I was walking to college when i remember my close frnds r also going to the same college as me they were the closest frnds of mine(Lisa Jennie Jisoo Rose)in america they came to soul last yr and btw i am in 2nd yr of college i will be seeing them yeahhhh  
FEW MINS LATER

I reached collage i texted Lisa asking them were r they she said that they were in the college on the way to the classroom. I was searching for after a while i saw Jisoo eonnie i went near them and saw all the gurls standing  
Y/n: "boooo"  
The gurls were surprised to see me here  
Rose: "y-y-y/n" they were shocked to see me here and also to see me in the nerd look  
Lisa:" seriously wtf is wrong wit ya look"  
Jennie: "wah u look terrible"  
Y/n: ”ikr its all because of my oppa he wants me to be like a nerd and want to concentrate only in academics😑😑 i am some done wit him he didnt even allow me to use my bike ahhhhhhh i am so fucking frustrated" i said with a angry look  
Rose: "seriously our y/n will be a nerd till we complete college hahaha" Rose eonnie Jennie eonnie and Lisa started to laugh  
Jisoo :"oh my u three of ya stop laughing"  
After so chit-chat the bell rang for me and Lisa the first period was maths i was waiting for the teacher to call me in she called and i went  
Y/n: " hello every one i am Byun y/n 21 yrs old hoe we all can get al-"  
Voice;"Excuse me mam may i come in"  
Gurls: "ahhhhhhhhhhhh"  
Miss lee:" may i knows y r u late again mister Jeon Jungkook"  
Jungkook:"well i over slept 😅"  
Miss lee: "okay go to ur place"  
Jungkook: "thank u mam"  
I froze in my place when i heard his name  
Y/n: "j-jungk-kook" I mumbled under ma breath  
Miss lee: "okay miss Byun y/n go sit near jungkook i guess u k who is that cause he came only now"  
Y/n: "ne sem"  
I went and sat near jungkook  
Y/n:"hey i am Buyn y/n ik ur name is jungkook let's be frnd😊"  
Jungkook: "huh? Frnds my ass"  
My heart broke pieces  
Jungkook" get lost i dont like ugly bitches"  
Y/n: " well sry to disturb u *fake smile*"  
Few hours later

Ahhh atlast maths got over i didnt even concentrate i was disturbed by jungkook he was sleeping peacefully besides me *signs* and this period was dance yayy at last my favorite period my self and other gurls have the same period so i am happy  
AT DANCE CLASS

Teacher:" Byun y/n from New York right"  
Y/n: "Ne sem"  
Miss kim: "how abt u show us ur dance"  
Y/n: "sure mam"

*U danced for gangsta by Mina myoung from 1 million*

A/n pov  
Tq sm this is my first ff pls if there is any mistake pls bare wit me thank you am again bye bye 


	2. Girlfriend

Jungkook's pov (while y/n was dancing)  
She feels some how familiar to me her name the way of speaking and her dance even tho she is ugly ( because u wore a make up that makes ur skin look rough and ugly) her dance is kinda hot.....of fuck wat am i thinking i have a girlfriend i shouldn't abt that slut hah.  
??: " Jungkook oppa "  
Jungkook: " oh hey Jiyhu wat happened and when did u come here"  
Jiyho: " oppa i have been calling u for a long time and u r in ur dream and i came the second that ugly bitch started dancing"  
Jungkook: " oh really babe i am so sry i have been thinking abt smtg sry for not noticing u huh? I am so sry i give u a kiss huh? Pls forgive me pls *i pouted*"  
Jiyho: " awww my oppa is so caring abt me aww i luv oppa"  
Jungkook: "luv u too bab-"  
I heard loud cheers and claps so i turned and saw wat happened  
Miss kim: " wow that was a amazing dance y/n u can take ur seat"  
Y/n pov  
Y/n: "thank u sm mam"  
Wit that i went and sat near the girls from far away i saw jungkook and a girl laughing and smiling my heart broke into small pieces i was abt to cry and i asked to rose who is that girl  
Y/n: " e-on-ni w-who is that g-girl sitting n-next to ju-ngk-kook" i asked as i was abt to cry  
Rose:" is anything wrong y/n u r abt to cry and that girl next to jungkook is his GIRLFRIEND they r one of the most famous couple in our college the girl is actually a slut who slept with so many guys but jungkook does not knows these but y r u aski- wait is jungkook is the person whom u told as ur first crush😮😮😲"  
Y/n:" hmm he is i guess he already forgot abt me and i think i shd move on but....Eonnie i am going to the restroom i want to cry *while sniffing*"  
Rose:"y/n wait even we will come with u"  
With that i went to miss kim asking   
Y/n:"mam i am not feeling well can i use the restroom pls"  
Miss kim:"oh yeah sure take care"  
Lisa:"mam she is our frnd so can we also go check if she is okay".  
Miss kim:"ohh fine but make sure to come fast".  
Rose+jisoo+jennie+lisa:"thank u am mam we will be back as so as possible"  
BP pov  
Wit that we ran behind y/n to know is she doing fine e or not  
Jungkook pov  
As i was busy talking wit Jihyu i saw y/n and her frnd rushing out of the dance room well do i care huh?  
Jihyu pov  
Jungkook is not himself today he  
Wats wrong with him guess its becuz of that bitch who transfered here if she tries to touch ma boyfriend i will kill her for sure  
Jennie pov  
We followed y/n to the restroom she explained every bit of her story to us she also cried a lot that her eyes became puffy and red after that we planned to go back to the class but it was time for the bell and now it's our lunch break  
Y/n pov  
Finally its break myself and the girls went to the canteen jisoo,rose and jennie went to get food and lisa and myslef found a place soon the others came and we started talking the bell rang and we went to our class as it was physics i sat near jungkook again but this time i didnt dare to open my mouth my eyes were still puffy and red...  
Jungkook pov  
I saw y/n coming wit puffy and red eyes i didnt know y but i fell sad i just brushed off and listened to the class well and she never opened her mouth too wait i shd fell happy but i fell so sad and sry well i dont care  
A/n Pov  
Sry but i am lazy so lets skip after skool  
AT HOME  
Y/n pov  
Y/n:" i am back  
Ohh oppa will not be here he will come back late ahhh i am so frustrated i wanna go out okay i am going out 

* u wore a black turtleneck long sleeve shirt ined with a military track pant wit a high heeled boots*

*and took ur motor bike full black*  
i took ma bike and went to a park it was pretty lonely so i just stayed their i heard some noises and went to look wat happened i saw a gang and a guy fighting i felt that the guy needs help and i fought against the gang to help that guy we got injured but that was not that deep and the gang ran away so we just sat on bench the sun was about to set  
??:"hey my name is Park Jimin nice to meet u and thanks for the help  
Y/n:"ohh and i am Buyn Y/n nice to meet u to"  
Jimin:"Byun Y/n? Wait i have heard this name wait arent u the nerd to have transferred to our class i am the same class as u. U sit near jungkook right?  
Y/n:"😲😲 ahh yes that's me but pls dont tell to anyone huh? Pls pls pls pls "  
Jimin:"ahaha i wont tell it to anyone but if u dont mind can u pls tell me y r u hiding ur true identity"  
Y/n:" well its becuz of my oppa he i was transferred from New York ....... Blah blah blah blah "i just explained everything to him expect jungkook matter  
Jimin:"ohh i see so it will be difficult for u right "  
Y/n:"well yeah oh it's time how abt we just go home i will drop u"  
Jimin:" well i actually stay wit 7 bois including me in xxxxx"  
Y/n:"ohh k i will drop u"  
  
AT BTS DROM

Jimin:" thank u am y/n gud nite we will see tmrw at skool"  
Y/n:"well np bye Jimin~ahh"  
Jin pov  
I saw jimin getting off with a gurl ahh this guy got gurl frnd i guess  
Jin:"jimin where were u and y r u coming home so late and who was that gurl who dropped in a bike"  
Tae:"wat jimin was dropped by a gurl ya jimin is she hot? Is she ur ur girlfriend awww"  
Namjoon+hobi+jungkook:"wat GIRLFRIEND"  
Suga:"omfg y cant u guys keep it low i wanna sleep here"  
Jungkook:"hyung jimin got a girlfriend"  
Suga:"so wat just a girlfriend tho aishh lemme sleep"  
Jimin:"ohh my people she is just my frnd she is not my girlfriend"  
Tae:"then introduce me to her pls"  
Jimin:" i cant she told me to keep her identity a secret"  
Jungkook:"is she from our skool?"  
Jimin:"yeah she is"  
Hobi:"then y dontya tell her name"  
Jimin:"nope"  
Jin:"okay food is ready everyone come have ur dinner"  
Namjoon:"ahh at last i was starving"  
Jimin:"yeah letsgooo fooood"  
Y/n pov (at her home)  
I just came home and my oppa still didnt come so i dressed into smtg comforable:  
*wore a pink crop top wit a while booty shorts*  
And went sleep with a messy bun and with that i did my homework and went to sleep

A/n  
Thank u smm lub u alll


	3. New Frnd

Y/n pov  
I got up like 6.00am i didnt know when oppa came but he came urgggg whatever i did my mrng routine and went i just wore,a black hoodie with black jeans and black sneakers well i planed on wearing a full black costume thats how it looks it was like 7 so i tip-told down my oppa was cooking so i decided to go and scare him i stood at the back of him  
Y/n:"wHeRe tHE hELl diD u GO LaSt niGHt huh?"  
I shouted he flinched a bit and turned facing me  
Beakhyun:"oh gud mrng my little sista and breakfast is ready i made pancakes for u wanna eat"  
Y/n:"u trying to change topic"  
Beakhyun:"i am so sry i had a meeting and i couldn't make it"  
Y/n:"*wiping fake tears* i didn't even eat yesterday night u know"  
Beakhyun:"ahh jincha i am sry here after wont okay"  
Y/n:"okie and i am hungry"  
I took my breakfast and went and switched on tv  
After some time i completed my breakfast and told bye to my oppa and walked to skool  
FEW MINS LATER

I went inside the hallway and went to find the girls after some chit-chat i went to the class i was sitting in my place and I was texting my old frnd from my old skool  
??:"Y/N!"  
I heard someone shouting and i already know who it was  
Y/n:"oh hey jimin~Ah"  
Jimin:"u know wat my place is just near u and u didnt even notice m-"  
??:"hyung when did u come here u didnt even wait for me to come wit u huh?"  
To my surprise it was jungkook so they r gud frnds  
Jimin:"oh yeah i came early for a frnd *pointing me* she us buyn y/n"  
Jungkook:"did u just come here early for a nerd like her aish then wat abt the girl who dropped u huh?"  
Y/n:"*whisper* did u already tell them"  
Jimin:"*whisper back* no my frnd got to see ya but i didn't tell u name"  
Y/n*sighed*huh i was scared"  
Jungkook:"scared abt wat r u by any trying to seduce him"  
Jimin:"shut up already"  
And i feel bad wat did i even do y is he so rude to me the bell rang and the teacher came in it was social and its history i just took my book and concentrated only in ma studies i suddenly got a message saying "i want u to come here as soon as possible there is smtg going on that only u can handle come to xxxxxxx as soon as possible "  
I immediately got up and went to teacher and also if i can leave cause i am not feeling well  
Y/n:"mam i am not feeling well can i go home"  
Miss park:"oh okay take care"  
Y/n:"sry and thank u am mam"  
Lisa pov  
I saw y/n going out and i got a message from her saying that she got some important meeting and that girl ran away aishhh  
Jimin pov  
I was actually not focusing on the class my concentration was on y/n she is cute i feel like i have already fallen for her when i was dreaming i saw y/n got message and walking out of class i went to teacher and told that i got message from my mom saying  
Jimin:"mam i-i got-t a m-message from m-my mom saying s-shh-e's not feeling well i gotta go mam pls allow me"  
Miss park:"ohh fine take care of ur mom okay"  
Jimin:"that-ak u so much mam"  
Wit that ran out side  
Jungkook's pov  
I was actually not listening i was thinking abt my first luv well i had an accident and forgot everything abt my past i only remember a girl's face that is my first crush but i forgot her name *um i know her face but dont know her name😂😅* aish i feel i like i know  
y/n for a very long ohh fuck givemee a break i got cut by y/n going out followed by jimin ahh y is this girl making me feel some how jealous when she is jimin even tho i have a girlfriend y am i feeling like this  
Jimin pov  
I followed y/n out i saw her walking out side the skool i followed her to building i guess its her house i saw her coming out mask and different dress with out her nerd make up and with her bike  
Y/n pov  
*u wore a red crop top wit black ripped jean shorts with black boots with free hair  
And took my bike and went  
Jimin pov  
I immediately took a cab and followed her to a abandoned building i paid to the cab and ran inside and followed her i saw two gangs fightings as soon as she went in all of them stopped fighting and a guy i guess he is the leader of the gang on the left wait i guess ik him  
??:"look who is here ahh isn't that y/n and when did u come to seoul from New York wow iam shocked "  
Y/n:"oh shut up jackson"  
Jackson:"ohh babe u know wat when i heard u left New York my heart broke i missed u lot u know"  
With that he went to hug y/n but y/n twisted his right hand and flipped him  
Jackson:"oh my is this how u say hi to ur soon to be husband but i still like it babe"  
Y/n:"who the fuck told you r my soon to be husband huh? U jackass"  
Who the fuck he thinks to tell himself as y/n's fiance  
Jackson:"u know wat i was so sacred when i heard that y/n is missing i asked ur close frnd and he told that u went to seoul aaahh u know wat he is soooo stubborn aish if only he told me that u are here he wouldn't land in hospital"  
Y/n:"wtf did u do to him u bloody fucker"  
Jackson:"nm just thought him a lesson"  
Y/n pov  
When he said anger grew in ne and my blood started to boil and i kicked him in the stomach and the fight started suddenly out of nowhere jimin came and helped me.   
  
AFTER THE FiGHT

Y/n:"how did u know i was here"  
Jimin:"well i followed u but how do u know them and how did jackson knows u"  
Y/n:"abt that well i have gang..."  
A/n  
Hey i will be uploading 3 to 4 This week and pls support me lub u guys and I know I made a lot of mistake I didn't edit it so I am spoo sry

Bye bye


End file.
